


Happy New Years! Sabriel Style

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireworks, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Inspired by Art, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Schmoop, disgusting fluff everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam celebrate the new year. That's it. Just Sabriel fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Years! Sabriel Style

"Hurry up, Sam! It's almost midnight!" Gabriel called over his shoulder while he pulled his jacket tighter around himself to ward off the chilly air.

"Y'know, maybe if you'd help carry these, I'd stop dropping stuff and we could go a lot faster." Sam snarked as he leaned down to pick up a brightly colored paper cylinder. It was hard enough to see uneven ground around the cardboard box filled to the brim with fireworks, Gabe's nagging wasn't helping anything at all.

The archangel huffed as he trudged back but did take an armful of explosives, though his quick pace didn't decrease at all even with the extra burden. He was going to set these things off right at twelve, dang it!

Once Sam was next to him in the snow covered field, the Trickster got to work spreading out the fireworks in neat rows of five, seven lines of that in total. "Ready?" Gabriel asked as he rocked up on the balls of his feet, excitement palpable.

Sam smiled and nodded, lacing his fingers with his lover's.

Gabriel grinned. He produced a digital watch from his pocket and Sam joined him on the count down: "Five, four, three, two, one; Happy New Year!" Gabriel threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, drawing him down for a passionate kiss. A slow, sly smirk cam onto the Trickster's lips - still pressed to Sam's - and he snapped, the first set of explosives going off. Cheesy maybe, but he could feel the hunter grin against his mouth.

"Happy New Year, Sammy." Gabriel whispered when he pulled back after kissing his boyfriend breathless.

"Happy New Year, Gabe." Sam grinned and pressed a soft kiss to his temple before they sat and wrapped up in each other's arms to watch the bursts of blue and red and white with the occasional green.

Even after the hour firework display was over, the lovers stayed in their embrace in the gentle silence. "Sammy?" Gabriel whispered after a long while of stargazing.

"Yeah?" the hunter muttered with a little yawn.

"I love you."

Sam smiled. "I love you too." He kissed the angel's nose. "Come on, we should get to bed."

Gabriel nodded and they gathered what trash they could find before deciding they'd get the rest tomorrow, walking back to the bunker hand-in-hand.

After Gabriel pulled on one of his boyfriend's flannel shirts with his own pajama bottoms was when Sam walked in with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He climbed into bed, as did the other, and was handed a glass from his lover. "Thanks." the angel smiled and sipped at the warm drink.

"Thank you for tonight, Gabriel." Sam said after a mouthful from his own mug.

"Anything for you, babe." Loki told him with a soft smile but Sam pushed up onto his elbow to look at the archangel.

"I mean it. This past year has been amazing. Thank you for it."

Gabriel heart warmed as he smiled widely. "You're welcome Sam. I'm gonna try to make the next year even better."

"You won't even have to try." Sam murmured happily, laying back once more to finish his hot chocolate.

Once both were done Sam set aside their glasses and pulled Gabriel into his arms, the Trickster settling readily against his chest with a gentle kiss to the warm skin above his heart.

He smiled softly and nodded to himself before both fell asleep after one last exchange of "I love you"s.


End file.
